Masquerade
by Pain de Au
Summary: He knew what was his nurse was seeing no one can resist the lad on the painting. From the aunties that pinch his cheek because of his cuteness, the debutantes and their desperate mothers that once tried to entrap him in marriage and the widows that tried their best to get him on their sheet. A perfect portray of what he was before everything went into a crumble.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Gakuen Alice when I drool and snore…..

**A/N:** Yeah, I deleted the first chapter and I'll do some changes because I think my story is lame. Or was it I'm stupid not to allow anonymous reviews in the first place? Gomene (^_^) Well my first fanfic or should I say my first revise fanfic… Bear with me, o-ne-gai!

**Summary:** Natsume Hyuuga, an aristocrat, willingly signed his life off in serving and protecting his country because of the deal he made with his beloved fiancé but after the brutal war he was left blind, a person considered useless during that time. What's the deal all about? Who will take care of him now that he is blind? Where does Mikan Sakura fit into? Where does his fiancée gone into?

**Warning: **Typos and Grammatical errors are my forte in making story so yeah I'm sorry again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MASQUARADE<strong>_

**CHAP 1: APPLYING OR WAS IT FORCING?**

A lady around 25 years old was sitting on the sofa beside her was her luggage. She has the looks of a prim and proper schoolmistress with the thick lenses of her eyeglasses and the hard demeanor that was shown in her face plus the severe braid of her auburn hair. Across from her was another lady and a gentleman; the gentleman had gentle blue eyes and soft golden locks while the lady beside him had scrutinizing amethyst eyes and ebony black hair that reaches her nape if only she is not wearing a dress you can't tell whether she is a handsome man or a beautiful lady. They are currently at the guest area of the Hyuuga Manor. The gentleman and the lady beside him were the head staff of the Manor. Ruka Nogi, the loyal butler of the Hyuuga's. Trained to be one since he was a child, the best friend of the heir of the Hyuuga's. Sitting beside him was Hotaru Imai, the genius housekeeper of the manor, her relationship with Ruka is unidentified, and rumors said that she was the long lost cousin of the heir but since she works in the manor it is not clear if she was or she was not. If you are curious who is the other young lady facing these two then she is…..

"So tell me Sakura-san, do you have any experience?" asked by the ever gentle butler.

"I believe that you can find them in order in the letter of reference that I gave to you a while ago, Nogi-san." Answered by a strict and disciplined voice of the young woman named Mikan Sakura, yes the prim and proper schoolmistress alike is Mikan Sakura, the one applying for the job.

"I think she is right, Nogi. Why don't you read it yourself instead of letting her saliva becomes dry explaining it to you, we both know that you are literate enough to understand what is written in there." Hotaru Imai emotionlessly said, making the poor butler blush from embarrassment and yes, the stern and strict lady sweatdropped from her words, even when she show hard demeanor, she is a gentle creature; making her pity the butler and so she averted her gaze from the two people and observe the mansion.

As I said, they are currently residing in the guest area but in Mikan's view they are in a horror mansion wherein all the curtains which may I add to be in black color where blocking the windows making it impossible for the light to enter, even if she hate it she prays that it works on her advantage while Ruka was busy reading her letter of reference. The beautiful sunshine of the April cannot reach the mansion, thus making them use candles. Mikan frowned unconsciously, why do you ask? Simply because she is applying to be a nurse of the heir of the Hyuuga's and it is not good, not to be able to feel the warmth of the summer sun. Even when she has a cold facade, she is warm and cheerful inside. It irritates her- the gloomy feeling of this place- as if someone had died recently and the whole manor cannot get over with the loss that they felt. As if they are not performing their duties well because she can see spider webs at the side part of the ceiling or maybe the manor has financial problems, thus having small staff of people to maintain the place. It is impossible; how come they offer large amount of money to be the nurse of the heir if they cannot afford staff for maintenance purposes; she thought. She was pulled out from her deep thought by the gentle butler, who apparently recovered from the embarrassment.

"So, ummm…. Sakura-san, can you give me a summary of all this letter of reference" Afraid that the butler be in sticky situation again she answer rather hurriedly…

"I serve as a governess for the Shouda's this last two year, but during the war I resigned and help the ones who is in need of my service" after saying this, Hotaru gave her a sharp glance, knowing to well what does it means she added "Of course by taking care of the one who were injured and helping in the ration of foods."

"Actually Sakura-san you are too young for this job maybe we can choose a more experience…" Ruka said but before he can complete his statement… "I don't see other applicants, beside your age are near mine so I don't see any problem" answered by Mikan.

Before Hotaru can intervene, yet again they hear crashes of glasses from the other wing of the mansion together with other materials being smashed into pieces as if some sort of beast was free from a cage. Hotaru suddenly stood up and grab Mikan's hand dragging her to the balcony. Ruka, as Mikan noted becomes pale and Hotaru being Hotaru emotionlessly drags her to the balcony, but you can see in her eyes the panic. Mikan's gaze swung from Hotaru to her luggage.

"Come on. Hurry up, get in the Balcony." Hotaru ordered.

"Wait my luggage!" Mikan protested. Hotaru glared at her and look at Ruka.

"I'll send it to you together with the carriage going back to Springfield." Ruka said.

"Hurry up!" Hotaru demanded, but before they reach the door through the balcony they heard colorful oaths and swearing together with scratch noises in the door as if a cat was trying to enter the door through the use of the door knob, which make them stop in their tracks. After three times of trying the door swung open, revealing a tall young man-not a beast- that occupies the space in the frame of the door. Mikan, noted a few things about the man; He is not wearing a proper attire from the feet that doesn't wear any boots or shoes only socks, pants that hugs every muscled thigh of his leg and it seems that he spent an hour in fumbling the buttons of the shirt that's why it was crumpled and making them see his well-built body. There are outgrown hairs in his jaw. Finally, when she looks up, she sees the face of the supposed beast. No it was not a beast it was a gorgeous and handsome young man with misty crimson eyes and hair like that of the ravens. She was admiring his good looks when his voice boomed out the room, making them paralyze in their places.

"There's a woman in here! What is this, didn't I tell you not to advertise again. Are you on this again huh? Imai? Or was it you now Ruka, siding with this witch, Answer me"

After a minute of silence.

"You said it yourself, Hyuuga, there is a woman in here. What do you think am I? You even tell me that -though not acceptable for my taste-am a witch implying that I am a woman." Hotaru said monotonously making Mikan admire the woman in front of her.

"I don't have time playing mind games with you, Imai." he said while walking towards them "So if I were you tell me the truth or I'll – "before he can finish his sentence he tumble down due to the ottoman that he couldn't see making him fall to the floor face first. Ruka try to catch him but failed to do so; Hotaru melts in the shadow shaking her head, not knowing if it is disappointment, an expression to hide her worries or because of the gasp escaped from the lips of what she tried to hide from Natsume.

Yeah, you've got that right the man facing the floor was none other than THE Natsume Hyuuga, the only son and heir of the Hyuuga's. After the war, he was left blind and chose to live in the outskirt of the town also known as the place where he grew as a child and create childhood memories- the Hyuuga Manor. It was believed that in here he can recover in his blindness.

Ruka, although didn't catch him, he helps him to stand up. Making him stand in place where there is no furniture and object that he can break into pieces.

"Who is she Ruka?" Ruka looked even paler than before but before he can stammer an answer, Mikan bravely save Ruka from explaining.

"She is Mikan Sakura. She is applying for the job that she saw in an advertisement. She will help you to adjust in your circumstances. She is going to be your nursemaid. " Mikan bravely answer even though her palms sweat inside her gloves.

"Not again." Natsume growled

"Again?" Mikan burrowed his brows, obviously confused by the statement.

"Oh! I see neither Ruka nor Imai bothered to mention your predecessors, let's see. " Ruka wipe his sweat while Hotaru remains at the background, knowing all to well that Hyuuga will throw tantrums again. She is willing to intervene when the right time comes, but for now she wants to see how Mikan will react on this kind of circumstances.

While walking back and forth in front of Mikan, his stride is long and exactly four steps to each side. He continues his speech.

"The first nurse that they get for me named Nobara. She is a timid girl and doesn't talk too much; she is as deaf as blind as me. We make a good combination, we do. I'll shout directly in her ears and she'll guide me. She doesn't even have the chance to get her salary; she just screams and run away from here after an hour or so." He said while tapping his forefinger in his chin. He stops and looked in the direction wherein he believes the location of Mikan.

"Another was old Hii, she has the longest time in here about 5 days but decided to live after collecting her wages, suggesting to Ruka not to find a nursemaid but a zookeeper."

"Imagine that…" Mikan murmured enough for both of them to hear, Natsume nodded.

"Lastly there is Luna the Hag, insisting that we make a good couple and said that even if I'm blind there is nothing to worry about because she is there. She makes me set the hounds on the run so that she'll never comeback, so where do you fit into?" Natsume stops facing back and forth and look at the direction wherein he believes Mikan was standing.

"I told you, didn't I? I'll be your nurse and I'll perform the duties that I am required to perform." Mikan said calmly eventhough the insides of her was in chaos, not knowing whether to pity her predecessors or Natsume.

"You mean singing lullabies while you tuck me in the bed, teaching me to count and feed me. Or giving me baths when I cannot do i-"

"Hyuuga that's enough! " After Hotaru shouted that, Natsume Hyuuga stopped talking. He sketched a bow to the sofa at the left behind Mikan and said. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I bid you a good day and good life, Ma'am" Even if the voice is perfectly calm you can hear the clipped tone of him and with that, Natsume turn on his heel and make his way to the door wherein he scratches it three times before opening the door knob. On his way, they can hear materials being broken again. After the noises faded away…

"I guess you hear him, right? Even if I hate to ask for an apology I have to do so. So in exchange I'll pay-although against of my will- for your transportation back to the Springfield" Hotaru bitterly offered, making Mikan sweat dropped.

"What Hotaru really wants to say is that forgive us for not telling the truth earlier. I suggest that you should stay the night in here because a lady shouldn't be seen travelling at midnight without any chaperone." Ruka offered.

"You don't need to bother yourselves with that because I'm planning to stay here, I'll take care of your master, and can you please show me my bed chamber so I can rest for now and start my duty tomorrow." Mikan determinedly said. Making the head staff glanced at each other. After exchanging eye contacts with one another like having telepathy, they both looked in Mikan's direction.

"Very well, Sakura-san, you can start tomorrow." Hotaru said calmly "I expect you to last longer, do you understand?" she continues while narrowing her eyes at Mikan.

Mikan gulped but managed to answer the question without stuttering. "Yeah"

"Come now, I'll take you to your room, Sakura-san." Ruka said while carrying her luggage.

"Yes, and please call me, Mikan because starting today I'm in your hands" Mikan smiled at them for the first time, making both of them admired the cheerful side they just saw in the prim and proper school mistress alike.

* * *

><p>AN: Actually this is the real ending of the chapter 1. Hahaha you can see that Natsume didn't act like the usual snob and arrogant man here, more likely a sarcastic and cynical man and Mikan has contradictory personality like a cheerful inside and a cold demeanor outside. Hahaha guess who was having a masquerade. Again sorry for not enabling the anonymous reviewers in my profile, if there is any that is.

{**.**} Review counts a lot, I want to know my writing skills and where do I stand up in the field of literatures and grammar so yeah I'm begging and drooling for a constructive criticism but not a flame, don't be harsh on a first timer like myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No and Never Will.

**Summary:** Natsume Hyuuga, an aristocrat, willingly signed his life off in serving and protecting his country because of the deal he made with his beloved fiancé but after the brutal war he was left blind, a person considered useless during that time. What's the deal all about? Who will take care of him now that he is blind? Where does Mikan Sakura fit into? Where does his fiancée gone into?

**Warning:** Be aware that I'm not good in English, so grammars and typos will frequently pester you while reading this story. So _**I'm Sorry**_, FORGIVE ME PLEASE?

_**Dedicated to: **_ My First Reviewer, since you didn't even bother to put a name or an alias in your review I cannot properly reply to you to say Thank You, so this is my way of showing my gratitude to you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the lovely readers of this story, I thank you for reading this story, bear with me as I open up my secret to you little by little.<strong>_

_**-**__**S.Y.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAP 2: KNOWING ABOUT THE PATIENT<strong>

He cannot believe it, they actually ignored him. They posted another advertisement so that he can have another nursemaid but thanks to his reliable sense of smell he gets rid of _her_.

Yeah, you've got it right since he was left blind, his other senses becomes sharp. He knew where he can find his staffs if he needed them. For example Ruka, since he was always taking care of his pet, Usagi, the smell of the rabbit will mingle with his scent. Imai, on the other hand, will smell like a metal due to her inventions. Believe it or not even when she acts a lady and the housekeeper of the manor, she cannot keep her hand off from metals and screws.

He can also tell what food was served or whether the fireplace was already on fire due to the smoke formed there. Actually, as of now the smell of the linen covering his bed tickles his nose, making him sneeze quite a bit.

"It is all because of the stupid woman, if only I'm not awakened by that smell, then I wouldn't have to go outside making me unfamiliar with my own chamber again."

Natsume Hyuuga rarely ventures outside his room. He spent most of his time in there, wallowing about the dim of hope left in him but, after catching _her_ smell something snapped out in him. Although, many women had tried to handle him, this one reminded him of what a woman is. Surely, he knows what woman is, but her scent maddens him beyond compare.

_She_ smells like his favorite fruit, the strawberry with a hint of _tangerine_ in it. Compared to his previous nursemaids, _she _was the only one who had the ability to remind him of what he cannot have: The dream he had hoped that he would share with his fiancée. Another is that he was not sure of what he would make of _her_; _her _voice sound of that of an old woman, but as he inhaled the scent of _her,_ it tells the exact of opposite. Surely, if _she _was that old, her skin will spout a different smell, maybe like of that withering vegetables or like the smell of Old Hii- a smell of smoke mingled with moth balls. But no, _she _was like a puzzle, full of contradiction but why he would he bother to know when he clearly order for _her_ to stay out of his business.

Maybe he should hire her, _she_ can close her eyes and pretend to be in love with him and he, on the other hand, can enjoy the love and care that his fiancée had never given him; The fiancée that run away from him when _she_ learned the tragedy that happens to him.

He knew very well that all the women are the same. They make sweet promises that they never intended to keep. _Sweet words that has no meaning at all, empty sweet-nothings_. He then laughed humorlessly, realizing that all these bitter thoughts have been caused by that woman. He shook his head and decided to take a rest, muttering to himself that it was caused by exhaustion. Tomorrow, he'll forget about that and continue the cycle of his life. What he didn't know, the cycle he was expecting, will never be the same.

* * *

><p>After arranging her things in her new chamber, she lies on her bed and thought of what she and Ruka had talked about.<p>

_** As they made their way to the chamber that was assigned to her, the gentle butler spoke.**_

_** "I know that you are quite fed up in hearing this, but… Gomenesai"**_

_** Sighing, Mikan said, "You don't have to apologize to me over and over again, Nogi-san, you haven't done anything, if there is anyone who should apologize it is me because I forced myself to be accepted in this, making your grumpy boss threw tantrums on us. "**_

_** "You know, Sakura-san-"**_

_** "Mikan is fine, since we are both staff of this manor."**_

_** "Okay Mikan, Natsume is not grumpy as you think he is, maybe childish at times but he is not that rude back then. He was a gentleman, a true prince among men. He is a man of few words but he shows that he cares through his action. Hoshina-san, Hotaru's predecessor, often took away the candle in his room, in fear of putting fire in this manor. " Ruka told her while smiling.**_

_** "Wait, Ruka-pyon, how will he put fire in the whole manor! It is not like he'll just toss the candle, right? And…"**_

_** "R-ruka-p-pyon?"**_

_** "Umm… Sorry, Just before I enter this manor, I saw you petting a white rabbit, so I thought that it will suit your name." Coughing a little, Mikan put back her cold façade. "I'm sorry for adding such name in yours."**_

_** "Well, umm… It doesn't matter anyway; He can put fire in the whole manor, because he always sneak books from the library, when we were a child, and read it at night and Hoshina-san thinks that he might accidentally nudge the candle and put fire on his bed….and what are you saying again just before that?" Ruka asked smiling, but there is something troubling him. **_

_** On the other hand, Mikan's heart constrict for Natsume. Even when he was a child, the pleasure of reading books was taken away from him. She, herself, cannot survive without reading a book per day. Now that he was blind, it was like a torture; an endless nightmare. Mikan was pulled out from her trance when Ruka asked her again.**_

_** "Mikan, what were you asking just before that?" **_

"_**Huh? Ah…. Why did he join the commission? He is a son of a duke, an heir to that, but why did he signed in protecting the country. Most gentlemen of his stature will rather sit and wait for their turn in becoming a duke." Mikan asked.**_

"_**We didn't really know. It's just that one day he just forced his father to approve him to join the commission, but of course, his father didn't approve and threatened him to be disowned. I remember asking him why, but he just told me that he was gambling for something very important and he cannot afford to lose. On the day of his departure, his family, went there and gave him the blessings, telling him to come back safely. They really love him." Ruka said.**_

"_**If they really love him, why did they leave him in here, doomed in loneliness?" Mikan asked, but before she can squeeze out an answer from him, they arrived in their destination.**_

"_**Here is your chamber, Mikan. Have a good night." Ruka said, and then turned his back on her.**_

"_**You didn't answer my question." Mikan murmured to herself.**_

Putting one of her hand in her eyebrow, she sighs. Standing up, she makes her way to the mirror. Things here are getting weirder and weirder in every minute that she stays. Remembering her sudden bluff that time, she hit her head hardly making her wince.

"You are an idiot, idiot, and idiot. Mikan you are such an idiot. Now I understand why she didn't trust me at all." Sighing, she removes her thick frames and hair pin that tame her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and suddenly pinches both of her cheek. Her hair when not in a tight bun is wavy in form; it was soft and reaches her waist. She has expressive brown eyes. Actually, she looks like a teenager whenever she removes her glasses and ribbon.

"Baka, Mikan. I should rest and plan what I will do tomorrow in order to help that grumpy master of mine." Sighing, she trotted towards her bed and let the dreamland take over her.

* * *

><p>Earlier that morning, she was determined to start her duty. Silently walking down the stairs she tried to sharpen her hearing, after what seems like an eternity she goes in the dining room where she founds Natsume eating foods.<p>

Natsume Hyuuga doesn't use anything in eating but his hands. That's what Mikan Sakura first noted when she found her way in the kitchen. She can also spots broken kitchen utensils, such as plate and mugs in the floor. There are two footmen in his sides, waiting for other utensils that he might manage to nudge while eating food.

Looking closely Mikan realizes that the two footmen were twins, although you can distinguish one from the other by looking at their eyes. One has fox-eyes while the other has brown eyes that look innocent but deep within is a mischievous thought.

Back to Natsume, he accidently tap a water glass making it falls down, but one of the footmen manages to catch the poor water glass. Not realizing that she is sighing audibly, she watch helplessly as the other footmen comforts his brother. She knows that watching her new master was rude but she can't help but to frowned: Why didn't they give him utensils, at least a spoon and a fork will do, but she saw none of those; only a plate and the food that are served for him. Nothing less, nothing more.

"You are the worst spy that I've ever encountered, Mikan." She shivered lightly when the voice that she heard came right next to her ear. Afraid that the manor was really a haunted house, she slowly turned her head to the source of the voice only to realize that it was Hotaru Imai.

"umm… Ohayo, Hotaru-san" Before Hotaru can reply Ruka appeared in the picture, holding a towel behin him was a maid carrying a basin of water. Preparing to greet Ruka and the other staff, Mikan open her mouth, just to be interrupted by Natsume.

"Ruka, Imai, Osagawara, you best inform me that you have fresh strawberries prepare for this morning." Natsume said in a voice that make the two of them shake, one was walking out already and the other one was wondering where he gets the concept of having strawberry early in the morning.

Indeed, their lives will never be the same before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for not updating last two Sundays, our midterm will be next week so I couldn't update again, again Sorry for that. Anyways I want to give my deepest Thank You's to those people who bother to read this story, even if it is quite long~ and also…. To those who put the story in their favorite and me as a favorite Author for them. Arigatou, Thank You, Maraming Salamat, Muchos Gracia, Merci and many other languages too.

Reviews and constructive criticism are highly recommended, but please no flames (I might cry, because I'm a cry baby ^,^)


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own it, and never will.**

**CHAP 3: The Interaction**

Natsume Hyuuga was enjoying his breakfast since yesterday's debacle made him lock himself in his room without any food. He slept and forced himself to forget the lady-as if_ that _was a lady. He didn't even care if some of the glass wares were knocked off the table. What are the footmen for, if they didn't catch it? Well he just doesn't care since he is as hungry as wolf but then he caught a whiff of that mild and tangy smell that he shouldn't smell or maybe Ruka or Imai was just trying to get on his nerve by preparing strawberries for dessert.

"Ruka, Imai, Osagawara, you best inform me that you have fresh strawberries prepare for this morning." Natsume said in a voice that make the two of them shake, one was walking out already and the other one was wondering where he gets the concept of having strawberry early in the morning.

In Mikan's perspective, the so called loyal servants of Hyuuga manor try their best to avoid their master's beastly patient and now she and the two footmen are the only one to face the wrath of the beas- no its Hyuuga-sama, Mikan reminded herself.

"Ruka?"

Ouh-ouh, looks like the footmen will not interfere with them. Very well she'll handle her master's wrath herself. She squared her shoulder and prepare for the war that will happen. She placed herself across from where he was sitting so even when he snaps there would be something between them-the table

"I believe that Ruka-san, will prepare your requested fresh strawberry any minute now, my Lord"

"And a good morning to you too, Ms. Sakura. Why are you here anyway?"

Okay, how was she supposed to answer she is quite famished now… And as if reading her mind, Natsume yelled to the two footmen.

"You idiots, of course she is hungry. Where are your manners? Prepare for her food so that we can send her back with a full belly."

And just like that the two scrambled in their feet and give Mikan a plate with bacons, bread, and freshly cooked sunny side up egg. She gives them a grateful smile that was exchange with a small and encouraging smile from the two footmen. She starts picking up a golden brown piece of meat, when she said.

"Forgive me, my Lord… but you cannot send me back since you're not the one who hired me."

With this statement Natsume arched a brow, cannot? What in the bloody monkey was she saying?

"I can't? I am the master of this house I can do whatever I want!" He yelled.

"Yes, I can see that… even when you are eating… you do what you want, my Lord to the point that you forget the proper etiquette when eating a meal." Mikan answered calmly, while taking another bite of yummy and juicy bacon.

And with that said one of the footmen, specifically the fox eyes, started snorting when suddenly his twin elbowed him. After that little episode the dining area was enveloped with heavy silence since Natsume Hyuuga was boiling with anger. Who the hell is she to make that presumption in his attitude? Who in the world would point out that loudly to a disable and useless person like him? Did she just embarrass him? So that's how she wants to play…

"Oh! Are you sure you're qualified to be my nurse?" Natsume asked through his gritted teeth.

"I have a letter of reference, my lord. Would you like me to give it to you?" Mikan asked after feeling relief with the luke warm tea that was given to her earlier.

"As you can see, Ms. Sakura, I am blind. Surely you will not force someone like me to evaluate your letter of reference?" Natsume said, feeling a little bit triumphant by contradicting this woman's reasons and all. He knows that it was a little bit childish, but who cares as long as he has his revenge.

While the two footmen looks like they are enjoying the little show that is infront of them.

"Well, then I worked as a governess to the Shouda Household for two years teaching their children. After that I quit and served our government by treating the wounds of the soldiers and other people during the war."

"Serving the soldier? What will you gain from that?" Natsume asked with sarcasm.

"It is not the matter of gaining something, you, yourself choose to fight for the country. You should realize by now that they gamble their lives for the sake of the country and its people?" Mikan passionately answered.

"For the country? Most men choose to go to the battle because they know that they can have many advantages from that and if they are fortunate enough to comeback with their full bodies intact, they may be celebrated Heroes and go spending their lives with their vices." Natsume explained logically.

"No! How about those who fight but was forgotten? Those who sacrifice for the country's safety? Some may become heroes but many loose not only their body parts but their dignity. You wouldn't know maybe in the future, you will see someone who was being made fun of but that person tried really hard to be of help to the country." Mikan reasoned out.

Natsume suddenly becomes uncomfortable with her reasons. He questioned his self. Did someone from her past experience it, a lover? A family member? Why the hell was he affected anyway?

"That's why my lord I want to help you adjust to your circumstances. What can I do for you?" Mikan continues.

"There is only one thing you can do….." He stands and walked to where he smells her scent was. She froze on her spot and inhale deeply. He was now behind her seat, his breath, she can feel it in her neck. And then he said…..

"Get the bloody hell out of here!" And with that Natsume staggered towards the door, scratch it three times before finding the knob and slammed the door shot. Leaving, Mikan dumbfounded and the two footmen sighing simultaneously with their master's antics.

**A/N:** okay, hello there pips! I'm back since I'm a bit frustrated with my assignment that seems to a project in reality I decided to write this chapter as a stress reliever. I'm sorry if I update only now… many things come up… I need to be in study mood to achieve my dreams so yeah...I hope you understand. Or well I blabber many things but I actually just having many excuses, so sorry… Forgive me and Thank You very much to those who alerted, reviewed and put me in their favorite author… I know I didn't deserve it sorry…. But then I don't mind many flames and all now… you can say "Stop it, your story is annoying" or something in the line. But I'll do what I want.


	4. Chapter 4

Never will because only people with great minds and artistic hand would create that. I disclaim GA (is it the right word?)

Be aware of my grammars and tenses. I love to mix things up.

_ 18xx_

_My beloved, _

_ It must be a bit presumptuous of me to address you with such word but what can I do? Your beauty put me under a spell; the first time our eyes clashed with each other, my mind cannot stop thinking about you. Since then, I always caught myself staring at you; thinking about you; dreaming of your beautiful hair within my reach; your smile, I always want it to be just for me; your eyes I want it to gaze at me like what I always do whenever you are around._

_ What should I do? So that I can have your heart just like you do to mine. Please tell me, my love._

_ -Natsume Hyuuga_

CHAPTER 4: HER INFLUENCE

He always felt a loser whenever they talked. At the same time, he cannot classify all the emotions that were playing in him whenever they have their confrontation.

Sure there was the irritation and annoyance; it was the highlights of their confrontation a while ago. There was also the curiosity, not that he was interested to that aging freak, but she sounded a lot younger when she offered to explain her letter of reference moreover what had pushed her in this kind of job? Why was she so passionate over the soldiers and the country's sake?

_Okay, Natsume, breathe. Don't think about her. You frightened her, right? She'll plead Ruka to get the fastest carriage to make it to town and you'll never see her again._

_Never see her again…._

What the hell was he thinking? SEE? Heck, he couldn't see. He was blind, remember?

Well that is not the point. Why was he felt agitated after that thought of her leaving this place? She was not special and if she leaves his peaceful days would return, probably.

His mind was reeling on a different thought. He must have swallowed something bad at breakfast earlier. A good rest was what he needed, that's right it was due to exhaustion thinking about _her_. He kicked his boots off his feet and dive to his smelly, foul odor sheet. Cringing his nose, he forced his mind to stop thinking of what happened earlier. Later, he thought, everything would be back to what it was supposed to be.

/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/

After the bloody battle, she gave a warm smile to the two footmen that were shocked at their master's behavior.

"Miss, we apologized for our master's rude behavior." the fox eyes said, finally recovering from his shocked state.

"You don't have to apologize, Mister…." She gave a quizzical smile.

"I am Kitsuneme but I preferred to be called Kitsu. This is my twin brother, Kokoroyomi." Fox- eyed, Kitsu said.

"You can call me Koko, and please dropped the mister part since we are all employees here" Koko, the one who elbowed his brother a while ago explained while grinning widely.

"I am Mikan Sakura pleased to meet you too, drop the miss or the san and I'll drop the mister part in yours. I hope to get along with you all." She said with obliviousness in her tone.

The two footmen looked at each other's eye. Seemingly communicating their thoughts on how long would she lasts but was interrupted by Mikan.

"I was wondering, can you tell me about…. " She trailed off

"Mikan, believe it or not, our master is really a gentleman." Koko said.

"That's the truth, whenever he passed by, every women cannot resist to look at his direction. From the debutantes who giggled non-stop to the desperate mamas who always want the best for their daughters. Our Natsume-sama is the best choice." Kitsuneme added with a fan-girl type of voice.

It might be an exaggeration but Mikan, at the back of her mind giggled at this image. She managed to control her facial expression by throwing an off-guard question.

"That's an interesting image to see, but what made him so isolated, so distant?"

The two footmen seemed to be speechless for a second, thinking on how to tactfully answer her question.

"We didn't know. Its just after he got home, he just isolated himself and always locked himself in his room." Koko with his eyebrows furrowed said.

"In the first place, we cannot understand why he signed his life in the commission when he has the most comfortable life to live on." Kitsu said while tapping his chin.

"{Sigh} No one can really understand him." Koko and Kitsu shrugged their shoulder. After a minute or two, they were back to their usual self. Chattering and joking with each other while Mikan was just smiling and staring at them.

"Mikan, we would want to tour you around the mansion, but we had duties to do so may be some other time. See Yah~" They simultaneously said, leaving Mikan alone in the dining room.

She sat there for almost like a year, pondering of what have she gathered about his life. He signed his life for the commission but not for the country, since browsing on his words earlier, it has little thing to do with it. Thinking about it made her felt the pain she kept burrowed deep inside of her but the last words that the twin left was really made her feel envy. Really, they have duties and here she was doing nothing. Her duty looks like sitting and mopping around the mansion for a while.

Sighing and feeling a little upset with herself, Mikan banged her head quite loudly to the scratched door that Natsume used earlier while muttering something under her breathe. She knew that her childishness was her second nature but while she was in here, she cannot afford to expose those. _Her friend_ will chew her ears because of that, probably.

"I am useless, clumsy little fool, idiot, abnormal, baka, baka, baka." She kept on muttering these words while passing the hall way. But then she tripped on her foot making her hit the floor really hard.

"Damn, why was it always dark in here?"

Looking around, like the first time, the window was still covered with dark and heavy colored curtains. The place was too dusty for a person who was supposed to be recovering from his illness. The furniture was arranged in a way that they didn't consider Natsume's circumstances. To sum it up, they were like grieving at the lost of someone important in which the opposite of the reality.

She was supposed to continue her mopping but these arrangements gave her a bright idea. Her cloudy feeling cleared. She started to analyze and plan on what to do. After a minute, she started working on it.

"First, I should yank you." her index finger pointing to the heavy curtains

She knew that she should have his permission first but what can she do? His temper was flaring; attacking from behind was the best idea she could pull up. Her mischievous smile was showing up.

After yanking all the curtains, the rays of the morning sun penetrate through the mansion.

"Lovely, I felt like was inside a horror mansion a while ago and now, it is haven." She squealed with delight, knowing that she was alone and need not be conscious at all.

"Hmmm… I need a broom, dustpan, rags and a pail of water." She was counting the things in her fingers but then she realized that she needed to move all the furniture that might be savage due to the beas- Natsume's way of walking.

"Okay, I should try moving these things to the side."

Mikan was enjoying her time immensely when she saw a maid looking at her as if she was growing another head. She ignored it and pleaded to the maid.

"He-hey, I need some help here would you mind helping me get this fragile but heavy vase across the room?"

Instead of neither answering nor helping her, the maid ran in the opposite direction. Making her stop her worked and scratched her already messy hair.

"I guess I should do it alone. Go Mikan you can do it! Your Grandpa will also be proud of you, yeah!" She smiles widely while raising her arms with closed fist on the air. At least with this she can be herself again.

Meanwhile the other staffs were staying in one room chatting about their master's behavior and his new nurse while doing their task for the day or taking their break.

"Natsume really changed." Ruka said while wiping the sweat forming in his forehead.

"At least, Mikan is not quaking in her boots in the dining table." Koko answered, while eating some apple.

"Yep, I was amazed on how she answered our Natsume. It was fun watching them; you should see it too, Ruka." Kitsu who was polishing the utensils added.

"Oh really, I think it was more fun watching you, Kitsuneme stuttering in front of our dear Nonoko." Hotaru replied while computing the budget that was used for this month.

Koko who was munching his apple choked at Hotaru's word. Ruka cleared his throat, looking smug at how Hotaru kind of indirectly protect his best friend and Kitsu's face was beet red. All of them knew how Kitsuneme acts when Nonoko was around, thus making Kitsuneme's failed attempt to impress Nonoko the new topic while they were working.

They were having their teasing moments when suddenly the door plunged open. Everyone looked up seeing the disoriented expression of Anna Umemiya, the pink wavy haired-girl and Nonoko's twin.

"Ms. Sakura was changing the position of all the furniture and she yanked all the curtains, I don't know what to do." She exclaimed with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"What should we do?" Koko asked.

"Should we help her? I think she was having a hard time with all the moving and cleaning up." Anna reasoned out.

"We should stop her, if Natsume knew this; I don't know how he will react." Ruka answered.

"What do you think Hotaru?" Kitsuneme asked knowing that the genius blackmailer had an idea.

Sighing and pinching her nose, Hotaru answered.

"Let her be she'll get tired of it, but I don't think we should get ourselves involved. You do know how Natsume will erupt if he knew this."

"Okay, if that's what you wish then." Kitsuneme shrugged continuing his work as if nothing happened.

Koko and Ruka knew based on experience that Hotaru was always right that's why they didn't question it. Only Anna was troubled because she saw with her own eyes on how Mikan was sweating and working hard but she can't do anything about it, her housekeeper decided it like on how the criminal should get a punishment.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\\/\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\/\\/\

"Hotaru-sama, she is at it up to now." Nonoko, the straight-haired twin of Anna, reported. After taking a little peek on where Mikan was.

Actually, after knowing that the new nurse was renovating the mansion the group of friends among the staff was betting on when would she gave up. Apparently, nobody won, even the great Imai loss. She was quite amazed on how stubborn Mikan is. Looks like Hyuuga would have someone equally stubborn as he is.

To be honest, she thought that the little girl would give up but then she was proven wrong. She suggested leaving her alone because she thought she was like the other nurse; she just tested how far Mikan can go. But then, from the very first time they've met she saw something different in Mikan's eye. She just can't pinpoint what it was.

"Everything will definitely turn upside down starting from now, be prepared Hyuuga." she murmured under her breathe.

"I want to take a peek." Hotaru decided.

All the staff followed her, lining up like they were having their own little parade inside the mansion, due to growing curiosity on how the new maid was faring.

Walking up to the entrance, they can see that the table and many things that may be in contact with their master during the trip on the hall were put at the corner; wherein Natsume wouldn't bump in to it. The carpet was rolled leaning at the wall. The light coming from the moon penetrated through the window giving spotlight to the form sleeping due to exhaustion in the couch at the corner.

"Wow! I can't believe that she can mess it up in one day" Kitsuneme exclaimed.

"Stupid, be quiet." Nonoko whispered, making Kitsuneme colored with embarrassment.

"What should we do?" Anna asked.

Looking at the scene Ruka was quite taken, Mikan was thoughtful to pull up an idea wherein she can help and show her concern in Natsume's being. He was then, feeling a little ashamed that they only thought on how Natsume wouldn't want to change anything.

"Koko carry her in her room upstairs now and…"

Hotaru trailed off looking at the expectant face of Anna, knowing all to well that the maid wanted to help Mikan after her running away from Mikan last time.

"Anna, go with Koko and help Mikan be more comfortable in her sleep."

"Get more broom and dustpan. Footmen who have the most strength carry the things that she cannot carry. The maids get a pail of water and clean up the dust." Hotaru ordered.

When no one make a move, and look at her as if she was a traitor. She shouted "Now!"

The staffs' faces were then alighted with joy. Now they can start a real work. Everyone seems to be excited on the idea of doing something for their master.

"But what are we going to tell to Natsume?" Ruka asked, not quite sure on how Hotaru's mind worked.

"We? We are not going to tell him anything. She would." Hotaru answered pointing on the direction on were Mikan was carried on.

\\\\/\\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\/\\\\/\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\/

Yay! I've finished another chapter. Hahaha, I love writing the love letter part, because I'm not the type of person who can pull out those cheesy words. I'm quite surprise myself. I know my first unknown reviewer requested me not too write something cheesy, mushy; gushy… all of the ~shy's of life but then it is essential to the letter. I want the readers to know what Natsume was prior to the story. It is a bit OOC but then who would be in their right self when they were in love?

I know that the first part was the only interesting part, but then I just love this chapter I've got the feeling that this is the one with the most effort up until now. Well enough of my ranting. I'm just really happy because many try to critic my work and gave their opinions. I hope in this chapter as well. THANK YOU VERY MUCH even to those who silently read this. I 3 you!

-Pain de au


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Gakuen Alice and never will.**

**Warning:** Mixing things up are my forte. I am on the process of achieving unity and coherence so forgive my not so good grammar. XP

/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\/\\\\

_18xx_

_Your Grace,_

_ My apologies for the insolence of my reply… but I think the words that you've written in your letter were all feelings that you've caught at the moment when your eyes had clapped to mine. I highly doubt that my simple appearance would put you under a spell._

_ Forgive me but as of now I cannot find any reasons to believe in you._

_-s.y._

/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\/\\\\\/\\

CHAPTER 5: HIS REACTION

Different varieties of flowers adorned the vast garden of the manor. Starting form the fiery color of roses to the simplest but hardy daisies, everything looks so magnificent at the same time mysterious. Looking from afar one can describe it as a rainbow descended from heaven or perhaps God himself decided to bless the land with such grace.

Place like this can make a maiden felt as if she was truly in haven. Like spending the rest of the afternoon having a picnic and reading romantic novels under the warm shade of the sakura tree at the center of the garden or having a nice long walk in the arms of their lovers but then neither of the situations were fitting since the garden was privately owned by the infamous Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan should considered herself lucky to witness and appreciate such beautiful garden but she didn't even hold the ever present appreciative gleam of her eyes because she was too busy pondering about on how she got on the bed when all she had remembered was collapsing in one of the couch in the hall due to exhaustion. Having her resolve she got on the basin near her bed to wash her face and donned her dull green, closed neck gown.

Walking down the hall, she noticed that everything was cleaned up. All the things that she didn't manage to lift were placed at the corner. No dust can be found and most of all the warm feeling of the April sunshine penetrated through the window making the haunted mansion into a mansion brimming with life.

"I can imagine how it looks like when it was first built."

She whispered to herself while placing her small and tanned hand in one of the window pane. Now she knew how she ended up in her room and how the staffs helped her when she had retired off to bed. She then closed her eyes and placed her cheek on the window pane to drink more of the warmth of the sun.

Ever since she was a child it had become her habit to at least feel the sun or gazed at the clear blue sky that connected her towards her beloved Grandpa who, in Mikan's opinion became part of the angel brigade of God. Thinking about the last part she chuckled to herself.

What was the point of wallowing oneself to a lost of a beloved when one can rejoice that the so called beloved was happy and free of pain, watching you above?

"Let go and be happy."

She chuckled again remembering that was one of her principles that made her cling to the positive side whatever the situation maybe and developed her in becoming a strong woman.

"I'd gather you've enjoy the sun now, Miss Sakura. So you might as well inform me where are the servants of the manor?"

Startled by the husky yet clipped tone of the voice, she turned to her left side. Her sight behold Hyuuga clad only in a clean pair of trousers and a white shirt that can reveal the expanse of his pale chest only that it was hindered by his folded arms. Looking like a formidable enemy with a dark scowl on his handsome featured any man or woman would either cowered or swooned at his sight but then we all knew that Mikan is neither to do those things. Preparing her reply, she began opening her little but kissable pink lips to retort but was interrupted with another question that he asked in her way.

"Or rather where are my _furnitures and possessions_?"

Natsume said with giving more emphasis to 'furnitures and possession'

/\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\/

Natsume woke up with a better mood than that of yesterday perhaps it was because he was not pestered by his nightmares that he has every night or maybe because he found himself rather contented with staying up at his room.

Well, it changed when he heard his stomach growled. How he wished that humans need not sustain their bodies with food. If that happen he can lock himself in his room where he didn't need to endure the stares and pity that he felt when he ventured out of it. He considered it his sanctuary.

"Oh well, I'll just snuck out of my room to get food." He grumbled.

Standing up, he braced himself for the pain that would inflict him while walking to his destination. Truth to be told, he did not mind if he get bruises or have his toe nail broken due to bumping of the things he encountered every day he got out of his room. It was nothing compared to the things he experienced in his commission moreover it served as an indicator that he was still alive. Not able to see, but alive.

So imagine his surprise when he ventured out of his room and did not encounter anything to give him any pain that he wished and anyone that would greet him despite of his forever sour mood, even a mouse that hunts for food did not appear nor squeak to indicate that there was someone else.

Smelling the trouble that can only be concocted by one person, he hurried toward the citric smell. His boot made a heavy 'thump' each step he made toward the smell. He acted as if he was a beast ready to jump onto his prey any minute now. Banging the door open he realized that the full blown of sunlight was directed to his face. Covering his face, he swore oaths under his breath; he heard someone chuckled in one of the window directed to the garden.

It looked like his idiotic care taker did not take his advice. Scowling he moved with a grace of a prey, at least with the furniture gone missing she cannot tell his presence unlike in the past. He opened his mouth to make a scathing remark when he heard her chuckle again.

For moment, he closed his mouth and thought to himself if he has his sight, what will he see? From the chuckles that she was making, he was sure that she was remembering something good, what would she looked like? For a moment, he wanted her to share her thoughts to him like he was the most closed person to her. An image of his fiancée formed on his head simultaneously a stake was pierced straight to his heart, reminding him that woman were never true to their words. A disability send them running in another direction. Scowling even more, he folded his arms to his chest.

"I'd gather you've enjoy the sun now, Miss Sakura. So you might as well inform me where are the servants of the manor?"

Having the satisfaction that the idiot did not answer he continued his quarry.

"Or rather where are my _furnitures and possessions_?"

Mikan recovered from her shock state. Clearing her throat she answered.

"Oh, lovely morning, isn't my lord?"

"I don't have that much of patience so might as well answer my question."

Natsume glared on what he hoped was the right direction.

Sighing, Mikan replied "I woke up finding no one but myself in here. If you must know I was busy renovating your so called mansion into a more comfortable home yesterday but I was overcome with exhaustion so I am guessing that your staff helped me finished what I have started thus their tardiness. Your furniture was not gone, my lord. It was placed on the side so that you wouldn't bump on it and injured your poor body."

Mikan started walking towards the table posed behind Natsume's back to prove her point but then she noticed Natsume turned right ignoring his actions she continued.

"Also, don't you enjoy the warmth of the sun? You are not a vampire so why did you always preferred to have your mansion covered with dull heavy curtains?"

Stepping on her right side, she questioned out of curiosity. She knew she was getting on his nerves but she believed that it was the only way for him to surrender to her offer.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Natsume answered while he stepped to his right side.

"Didn't it ever cross your mind that I was doing it for the sake of my employees? It was better to have this place like that to lessen the image of their employer looking like a beast! I don't want them to have the looks of pity nor a horrified expression in their faces!"

"A beast? You are not a beast neither in a horrible form!" Mikan answered, whatever was he thinking certainly was not correct. Mikan inched closer to him.

Natsume side stepped again. He felt vulnerable if Miss Sakura was to be behind or near him that was why he kept turning while she kept inching toward him but he will never admitted that simple fact even if Imai become an optimist.

"Why are you doing that?" Mikan frowned.

"Doing what?" Natsume asked innocently.

"You keep on turning around and around while I was trying…" Mikan shook her head.

"You are hallucinating Miss Sakura. Anyway, come with me, you are changing the topic!"

Natsume said to cover his vulnerability. Unconsciously he gripped her upper arm and dragged her to one of the room upstairs. Mikan did not know whether to brush his hands away or let her self be dragged by him in gods-know-where. She decided on the latter. Half a way in the stairs only then Mikan realized that instead of her guiding him, he was the one who was guiding her.

Natsume, on the other hand, was intent on getting on their destination. He knew very well the way to it. Throwing the door open he dragged Mikan to the corner where he drew the white linen covering the painting. If he was not the sentimental fool that he was, he would let the twin burned it but for him it was the only thing that kept his vanity and his golden days alive. He knew what was his nurse was seeing no one can resist the lad on the painting. From the aunties that pinch his cheek because of his cuteness, the debutantes and their desperate mothers that once tried to entrap him in marriage and the widows that tried their best to get him on their sheet. A perfect portray of what he was before everything went into a crumble.

"Look, what do you see?" He asked.

Mikan gazed at the person on the painting. It behold a lad showing two fine short brows that matched to the predatory and fiery expression of his eyes that manifested an arrogance as if the painter was a worm to be stepped on. But then, there was a hint of seductiveness that can make ladies swoon over its handsome features. Still looking at the painting she answered Natsume's inquiry.

"I see a lad. Neither a man nor a boy, perhaps he did not know what he wanted. There is a hint of deviltry in his eyes and full of mischief. I think he think of himself high, but then most of the people at such age were like that. "

Natsume's brows drew together, holding her arm just like earlier he spun her around facing him. He asked the same question and she gamely answered it.

"I see a man, full of experience and knew how the world was ruled upon. I see a man tarnished not only with wars but also with battles within himself. I see a man so considerate enough to think of the others inside his house." Sucking her breathe Mikan continue. "I see a man in dire need of shave and guidance."

Just to prove her point her left hand gently touched his cheek to caress the four o'clock shadow of his face. Coming back to his senses, Natsume jerked back from her touch afraid that it may caused the longing in his heart awakened from its slumber. Presenting his back to her, he started walking out of the room his hunger forgotten.

/\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\\/

Fearing that his most buried fears were exposed, Natsume retrieved back to his sanctuary. He realized that any more minute in her company he will let her crawl into his skin. Mikan Sakura was something. She was different from her predecessors. She annoyed him a lot and she read too much of him. Most of all she reminded him of what he can never had. He should plan of how to get rid of her.

/\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\\

Night came at the manor; the servants were woken up near noon. They were wondering why did Natsume not demanded any food or the fact that when Kitsu delivered his meal he just accept it and closed the door barricading himself to others. Another was Mikan Sakura who, after eating supper, gone upstairs and never talked to anyone unlike their first meal together.

Mikan went into the room Natsume had dragged her earlier. Aligning the candle to the painting she had stared to it for a while before she touched the drawn cheek of the person portrayed into it. Unlike earlier when she touched Natsume it was warmed but now it was cold. She whispered something before covering it with the same linen that Natsume tore off.

"_Good Night, My prince._"

/\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\/

**A/n:** Done with chapter 5! After the long battle with our preliminaries I have come out barely alive. Happy and contented with result but then sorry for the update today, I was distracted with the karaoke blaring from two directions that was why don't blame all of grammatical errors to me. My ears are still ringing from a high pitched voice of a man pretending to be a girl. It was the most annoying thing I have ever heard. Anyways the next update maybe will be on this story or my other story. Hahaha I should edit the trashy prologue of that one. I have come up with better idea. {evil smile}

Anyway for a future reference…. **What kind of pet will annoy Natsume the most?** Just Review I wanna hear opinions but basically I am weighing the pros and cons of a cat or a dog.

Ok I am officially ending it here, my note was taking forever so enjoy your week ends people .

-pain de au


	6. Chapter 6

**Never own it. Again, I'll not get tired telling and writing this over and over again…. I am person who loved to get confused even in small matter so past and present tense will surely mixed like a powder juice and a water and ummm typos will appear every now and then. To add more insult to the injury, there might be some wrong choice of words like to and too and the likes, so sorry X(**

_18xx_

_My most cherished one,_

_ In the first place, I myself never believe that it could happen. To fall in love with you, I know that I played half of my life as a fool but could you give a chance to love you, to show that I care for you. I know that my pompous attitude made you think that I am not worth it but please just a chance…. Ever your_

_-Natsume Hyuuga_

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

CHAPTER 6: HER PLAN

A lady wearing breeches and white shirt fitted to a man may send debutantes and matrons of the society into a swoon and heart attack. In addition, a lady holding nails and a hammer isn't an everyday event to behold in a country wherein rules and standards were to be obey no matter what. But then, let us remember that growing in a country side has its own advantage particularly in Hotaru Imai's circumstances.

Doing her inventions at the early hours of the morning is unbreakable hobby even if her true task was to make sure that the meals to be prepared will pass Hyuuga's picky taste bud or doing accounts and budgeting so as to assure that the manor will not fail. But then, being a genius has its own benefit. Not that she was carrying her own seats or boasting but the truth sometimes hurt mostly to those who were idiots like Hyuuga and Sakura.

Well for her, more of idiocy in Hyuuga's side and stubbornness on Sakura's. Oh well, Sakura really earned her respect on what she did last time. Not only last time, actually deep down she accepted the fact that Sakura, no wait it should be Mikan; the so called lady who was wearing a dull gray gown insisted to be called by her Christian name so be it, is becoming a fast , family member of the Hyuuga staff. Actually, she fully accepted that a while ago. Mikan has suggested something that will surely cause a commotion but nonetheless she had given her approval. After all Mikan never quake on her boots whenever Hyuuga go insane with his complaints and temper tantrum.

Shaking her head, Hotaru muttered,

"The hell, I should finish this baby and earn money instead of thinking about Hyuuga's reaction."

Sighing she continued her new invention, a sprinkler that will surely become a hit in London in no time.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \/

Morning for Natsume Hyuuga usually starts with him colliding with different things and furniture in which he accepted very well but he was in ecstasy to know that his footmen and maids were now following his nurse' order in which he suspects, was approved by his oh so genius housekeeper.

Yeah, he was jumping with joy and happiness, **not.** It's the reason why he rarely ventures out of his room. Well, to begin with he rarely goes out but now that there is an idiot who tries his patience in everything he does, he rarely as in like never go out of his room. That is why he was brought to his new predicament.

No, don't get him wrong, it's not like he miss his new nurse or something. It's just unusually quite. For the past few days, he was annoyed and angry at the jostling and flurry of activities in his manor. It can be compared to a house renovation but now it's like having his peaceful days back. Maybe his new nurse get tired of all these and walk out yesterday, just thinking about it he felt that his heart dropped to his stomach.

"As if, I will miss that nosy idiot."

"Who will you miss? Natsume"

Natsume cursed himself, thinking about _that_ creature really divert his senses into stupor. He didn't even know that Ruka was beside him already. Damn!

"Miss? Ruka, I think hanging out with Imai most of the time, is not really good on you. Man, I suggest that you go consult a doctor. You are having an auditory hallucination as far as I am concerned."

Ruka smile knowingly,

"Come on, Natsume. I am your best friend since time is immemorial. You cannot lie to me."

Natsume mentally kicked his self sometimes being alone has its disadvantages but a Hyuuga is an aristocrat that will never admit things that will embarrassed them thus he pointedly ignored Ruka and continue to saunter towards the dining area.

Ruka being Ruka just sighed and thought to himself that Natsume cannot be teased easily or be forced to answer but Natsume looked over his shoulder despite not seeing anything. He answered Ruka with much angsty in his voice.

"Just so you know, Ruka, I don't miss anybody. Missing, Loving, and other kind of girly feelings are not true. It'll just give you some kind of weakness. Those who succumb to that kind of thing either becomes miserable or in a bliss. Better be safe than put yourself in between."

After that Natsume, entered the dining area leaving Ruka mulling over what he said.

It's not like Natsume to say that word. He always knew that Natsume hides his true self in his cold façade but hearing those things from his best friend he was quite sure that something not good happened during Natsume's commission to change him into an empty shell. Natsume was injured not only physically but more than anything else his best friend had a big damaged in terms of emotions. Ruka hoped that someday Natsume will be back to his old self. Remembering Mikan's suggestion, he knew that 'that someday' isn't far away.

"Forgive me, best friend but I think it is for your own good."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\

At the dining area, Koko was busy attending to their master's needs while his twin has gone upstairs. Thus all the utensils and other things that may fall will be his fault if broken. Yuu, their chef, nervously wipe his forehead while trying to help Koko. Yuu prayed that Natsume-sama will not suspect a thing from them. After all, it was a risky plan. Well on their part that is.

Koko, on the other hand, cannot help but to glance at the door way hoping that his twin will come out there any time soon. Why? Why is that they have to be in the risky part? Yes, he admitted that he will gain immense enjoyment if not for this part. What were they doing up there? They were so slow, if Natsume-sama notice….

"Why is that Yuu is in here? Where is your twin brother, Yome? Don't tell me he is in the garden and getting roses to Osagawara. I am not against it but…."

Natsume drank his water before continuing

"…..Not doing his duty, I may demote him."

He admits that Natsume is a good boss but having him in his temper tantrum is a no-no. All hell will break loose. If time will only goes back he will not go with the plan.

"Ummm… Kitsu-san was ummm busy ummm… "

"My twin brother was busy cleaning our room."

With that Natsume, scowled.

"Cleaning? What are the maids for?"

"Huh? Ah you see we had a bet and… ummm"

"He loss, so he need to clean their room, Natsume-sama."

Yuu said while a sweat drop from his forehead that he failed to wipe.

Natsume, doubted. After all, whenever Koko was around his twin will be there too. Whatever, but then, all of the food in his table was his favorite. He knew Imai loves to annoy him but what kind of tactic is this? He sensed danger. After munching some strawberries he stood up, making Yuu and Koko gulp.

"I believe I have to go back to my room. Thank you for the food." Natsume said brusquely.

" Ah um… Natsume-sama do you want to have some refreshment, I can prepare for it in a minute." Yuu offered.

"No thanks."

"How about we go to the garden and have some fresh sunshine." Koko offered.

"Is there something wrong with you, two? You keep offering things that you knew I'll never bite into? Plus the fact that you stammer a lot."

Natsume knew that his face must look horrible. After all, he didn't shave; his shirt and pants were rumpled due to lying and tossing in his bed, but not to the point that they'll stammer a lot. Something was really amiss. First, the food; mostly it was his favorites in which only once in a lifetime to happen. Second is Kitsuneme's disappearance. Now, these two stammering.

Really, if they want to fool him, they should do better. His from a commission and having experience as a teacher he knew they were up to something. Hurrying towards the door, he was determined to find that tangy smell. After all, that smell; that creature; he was so sure that _Mikan Sakura_ is the mastermind of all these things.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\ \\\

"Everything is ok now; Mikan-chan. Nonoko-chan and Kitsu-kun have aired the sheets outside. The others were able to finish wiping the dust and sending the dirty clothes in the laundry room. All is well, after the dusting and polishing we can have tea and cake sponsored by Yuu."

Anna said excitedly while she and Mikan arrange the room just like the one in the hallway. Humming to herself while swiping the broom to the tiled floor of Hyuuga-sama's room. She remembered Mikan's suggestion the other night.

_They were at the headquarters of the staff, eating dinner and talking about the chores they perform the whole day. Laughing, chattering and all and then Mikan interrupted them._

"_Ummm.. hey guys!"_

_Anna and her first impression of Mikan is that of a hardworking lady but tries to keep herself isolated with others but she was proven wrong. Mikan is a warm person despite her stern features, such as her tightly bun hair and the severe looking eyeglass that hinders her eyes; eyes that looks like it changes color every time. But then, Mikan truly shows genuinely concern for their master that is the reason everyone was fast warming with her. Smiling, Anna answered Mikan._

"_What is it? Do you need anything? I can help you"_

"_It's just that, do maids try to clean Hyuuga-sama's room?"_

_Chewing some sliced apple, Koko answered_

"_Come to think of it, no one had ever gone in there."_

"_Well, you knew how scary Hyuuga-sama is? And he never likes someone disturbing him." Kitsuneme added._

_Others nodded their headed in silent agreement. Anna wondered what Mikan-chan will do with this information. Looking at the two ends of the table, Hotaru and Ruka were expectantly looking at Mikan. Well, the latter smiling nervously and the former raising her eyebrow for some inquiry._

"_You see I was just thinking that we should clean it up. After all, he always stays in there so that he can relax and all." Mikan answered._

"_Wait, Sakura-san, you have said it yourself. He always stays there so we cannot do something about that." Yuu replied a moment after awhile._

"_It's not that I am against it, but last time we helped you, you were put in a pinch, Mikan-san so…. " Ruka sai reluctantly._

"_I don't mind being in a pinch, but don't you think that it is time to put an end to it. I know I am a newbie here and well, the goal of the servants in an aristocratic family such as this is to put our master in a comfortable living, thus even if what was hindering us is the master itself, we should stick to that number one goal." Mikan said convincingly._

_Everyone gapes on her. Even Hotaru managed to smile a little. They all have forgotten what is their goal, and only think about Natsume and his wallowing, that they forgot what was really important._

"_Very well said. If you really want to clean his room I have no objection but I will wish not to be in the list of the people who will clean because I have more important things to do." Hotaru said with conviction._

"_I guess Hotaru-san's approval really do the magic." Koko whispered to his twin._

"_You're wrong it's Mikan-chan who does the magic." Anna said to her seatmate. _

"Anna-chan, thank you!" Mikan said with muffled voice because she was dusting the upper part of the room.

That's what make Anna broke in her deep thoughts.

"It's nothing Mikan-chan because of you it really becomes brighter in here."

Before Mikan can say something the door slammed open revealing the crimson-eyed heir of the Hyuuga clan.

"Yeah so much brighter that I want to toss someone outside." He growled.

"uh… Um excuse me Hyuuga-sama."

Anna bowed before leaving them. Although it was quite inappropriate leaving them, nervousness and panic was written all over Anna's facial expression that is why Mikan sighed before facing Natsume.

"You don't have to scare the poor girl, you know?"

Mikan muttered, she expected that Hotaru and her plan was fool proof but then, the kitchen staff looks like they were all about to be hang earlier so she kinda expected this. Truth to be told, she felt like she should always be ready in confrontations such as this but as the elders always says 'you can never be prepared'. Must as well, finish this she thought silently.

"Hyuuga-sama, I must say that you are much more energetic today, do you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it, immensely that I've got suspicious on it."

He gritted his teeth, she observed.

"I am much honored; after all I am the one who consulted your kind chef about your favorite. Hotaru trust me well, don't you think so?"

He smiled sinisterly while entering his room, while she tries to linger closer to the door. She felt that she had been an offered prey to a beast.

"Yeah, I happen to notice that you are on first name basis with my housekeeper, I've gathered that you have caught their trust and heart so much that they betray me."

Folding his arms in his chest while arching one aristocratic eyebrow; she decided that they'll just bicker until someone bleed in the floor.

"Fine, it's my entire fault. I just want to clean your room. It looks like a jungle so there, now you can sleep and stay here comfortably."

"Don't you ever think that I want this room to be a jungle than having you stick your nose in here?!"

He screams all frustrations and anger bent towards her.

"I don't see anything wrong on what we have done. You should at least be thankful and not screaming in my face Hyuuga-sama. We plan it for your sake and this is all we-"

"Are you outside my room, Ms. Sakura?"

Curiosity overcomes her anger thus she answers.

"Yeah just beyond your door frame, why?"

Natsume just smirked, and said something just before he close his door with a loud bang in Mikan's face.

"_Thank you, you nosy rat"_

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mikan cannot believe that he actually close the door on her face, helping the others the whole day was quite tiring but she had fun. At least it becomes her stress reliever, not like some idiot who childishly bang his door just to annoy her. She even apologized to poor Anna who happens to be a supporting shock absorber in Natsume's anger.

Climbing the stair case she saw the subject of her problem all day long talking to Yuu. Natsume's back facing her. She thought that Natsume was just talking on the meals to be served tomorrow but her ears perk up when she accidentally eavesdropped on them.

"Can you describe how Ms. Sakura looks like?"

Natsume asked. Yuu being able to see Mikan gulp big time.

"I think like some governess, milord, nondescript."

With that answer, Natsume's brows furrowed.

"What about the hair, the eye color? Come on, surely you can describe better than that. "

Mikan's face absolutely manifests panic that Yuu immediately understand. Mikan swirl her hand on her hair and act like laughing maniacally with swishing motion.

"Umm… she has an ugly hair, like of a witch, milord?"

Yuu was in a very hard situation but he smiled when Mikan-san thumbs up.

"She's not fixing her hair? I thought I hear once Umemiya said that she always tie it in a bun."

"Ah that is, I said that because many stick out of that tight bun so I assume…"

"Nevermind, how about the face?"

In which Mikan grab the corner of her eyes and make it looked like chinky eyes. She pointed on the side of her jaw and raises three fingers while holding few strands of her hair.

"She has chinky eyes, Milord and you can easily distinguish her because she has a mole with three hairs sticking out of it."

"That's gross. I thought, never mind…"

Mikan thought that Yuu was really good in this guessing game so she open her mouth and pointed her front teeth and made an action like of a mouse.

"She has teeth like of a rabbit, milord and she weighs of two sack of rice."

"What?! With the way she walks it's a wonder why I never notice her, well thank you for informing me. "

Tapping Yuu's back Natsume shake his head but before that he muttered,

"I really need to do something about a nosy mouse before he destroys and annoys more people."

Making Yuu wonder and Mikan looking even paler. With that said, she was already sure in having an auditory hallucination of a mouse trap clamping very hard on her.

/\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\ \\

A/N: Charan! It is the long awaited chapter 6…. Kidding aside… am sorry for updating after one year it is just many things happen and now is the only time I see into it that my mind is on the right track hahaha. I shifted course, build a small business and all so there I actually squeeze my brain just to finish it today. Sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. You know I have to be energized before typing so yeah, laziness rules! And before I fill up this part of my ranting and all….

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

To those who read, waited, reviewed, followed, favorite, pm-ed me in the last chapter I wish you enjoy the story much as I enjoyed writing it. Hahaha, and I don't read guidelines in fanfiction but what is a beta reader?

Someone nice out there will you please explain it. And oh! To those who is patiently reading it, I hope to have a feedback like reviews telling that I've mixed up past and present; flames or critics who politely pointed out some major mistakes and just a mysterious smiley will be enough.

God Bless and See You some other time! Enjoy!


End file.
